


Thorns of Blood

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt Lucifer, Lots of Thinking, Pre-King of Hell Lucifer, experiences of Hell, lots of blood and angst, physical and psychological torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Lucifer, having recently arrived in Hell, learns just what it means to be the newcomer





	1. Fireblood

Pain shot up his back as he tried to flap his wings, only letting out a soft moan of discomfort. They were too burnt and it would be a while before they would grow back. He pulled at the sleeves of his ash-covered robes, tying them around his leg that was covered in blood. Limping forward he winced and came across an open field, which was filled to the brim with darkness and despair. It was just empty, void of light and day, forgotten by the clumps of ice surrounding everything. Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he felt cold air leave his lips, tensing up at the brief flicker of a silhouette. If he wasn't so weakened the fallen angel would be able to fight, but that didn't stop him and he settled in defending himself if it came to. 

"What a lovely surprise." A voice hissed. Lucifer growled deeply, still searching for the other being. He fought to remain standing and hesitantly walked forward, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Something didn't feel right and he couldn't help the way his heart began to hammer loudly in his chest. He became alert out of his own instincts, listening closely for the person that had spoken. 

"A newcomer, hmm? That's a sight I don't get often." 

Lucifer felt the presence, swinging where he caught sight of it, yet came into contact with air. He snarled and stopped when he realized the figure was standing behind him. "What do you-" Before he could finish a trail of thin black smoke wrapped itself around the fallen angel's mouth, more snaking around his waist and pinned his arms to the side. He had no idea what it was, but the former archangel struggled vainly, trying to free himself from the ropes, even with his drained energy and let out a low muffled hiss. 

"Now, now, you're clearly new. Hell is a place to be strong and to endure anything." 

Lucifer weakly tried to escape his bonds, still exhausted from the Fall. He was pinned to a strange metallic... table, his hands strapped down at both sides. He hissed through the rag shoved into his mouth, letting out a muffled grunt at the flare on his wings. 

"Let's have fun, shall we?" The same unfamiliar voice purred. Lucifer struggled with all his might, lashing out with his leg, only to be smacked across the face. 

'Is that the best you've got?' Lucifer thought. He resumed to spitting insults that made no sense, not when he was tied down.

"I just want to see what makes you tick." The voice continued. Blinding pain shot up the fallen angel's side and he screamed in agony, realizing he had the ability to speak again.  

"Aw, come on! This is nothing!" Lucifer taunted defiantly. His eyes flashed with fury, gritting his teeth against the blade that was slashed across his face. Blood oozed from the left cheek and more of the red liquid trickled down one eye. The former archangel hissed, but refused to shout out. He was panting heavily, uncertain of how much time had passed since he got kidnapped and tortured simply for arriving in Hell. 

"It's interesting to have someone like you in Hell. Would it hurt if I, say, do this?" The blade pierced into his wing, which added onto the intense agony, emitting a loud bloodcurdling howl. Lucifer moaned deeply, his feathers falling limply. 'They'll grow back... they'll grow back...'

"We're not done. Oh, no." 

He howled again, jerking against the fire moving up his arm. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, moaning loudly against the burns. He let out a soft, barely audible, whimper and fought against the black smoke that acted as his bonds. Lucifer spat out blood, snarling weakly, as he was burned again. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the urge to cry out. He had yet to see his torturer and received the notion that this person, or whoever he was, was enjoying the pain. He couldn't breathe, gasping for the air that he had yet to receive. The weapons used upon him were forged to torture beings such as himself... an angel even if he was a fallen one. His bonds suddenly loosened, growling at the sensation of a chain clicking around his ankle. He limped forward, ending up in some kind of cage where the end of the chain hooked onto one of the bars. He yelled in rage and swung the palm of his hand against the metal, trying to ignore the sounds of what was left of life here: tormented souls. 

"Really?! I'm already locked up!" He snarled. He paced back and forth, looking for a way out, but upon finding none he slumped against the ground. The fallen angel's hands were shaking and everything ached, eyes glazed over, and for the first time he couldn't sleep. He stared ahead with a glassy look, trembling violently. A loud howl of some animal caused Lucifer to jerk up, glancing around to realize that the door was open. He didn't move, simply waiting in case this turned out to be a trap. 

"You've lasted quite a while, pup, but it's not over... not by a long shot."

"What do you want with me?"

"That's not important."

Lucifer's instincts kicked in and he lunged forward, yelping as the chain on his ankle yanked him back. His vision exploded, becoming blurry, starting to stand up again. 

"Impressive, angel. It won't do you much good. I do apologize for the inconvenience that I haven't shown you what I can really do."

"Why don't you try it?" Lucifer challenged back, smirking at the momentary accomplishment. 

"Oh, angel, the fun's just getting started."

Lucifer refused to give his mysterious tormentor the advantage, never screaming again from the agony no matter how horrible it got. He fired back taunt after taunt, using a cocky attitude to hide just how scared he really was. He vowed never to let anyone see and as time passed the more he turned towards the narcisstic personality. One particular night the fallen angel, who had been moved from the cage and into a bare room, stared at the chain, lost in his own thoughts. He recalled happier days before he was sentenced to Hell where every second became torture. 

_"Hey, Mika, look what I can do!" A younger version of Lucifer chirped, his hands glowing with pure light. Morningstar... that's the name he'd been given. Michael smiled at the child's bright personality, a complete contrast to the angels who followed God's words without a second thought. Samael was everything the others weren't, too curious for his own good. While others simply obeyed the younger future archangel would wander off into the gardens for something new to discover. What made him so different?_

_"That's wonderful, little brother."_

_"You're my family, Mika, and family sticks together."_

Some family Michael turned out to be, but that was another matter altogether. Lucifer's hand closed around the chain despite the burning sensation, gritting his teeth in question. He broke into darkened laughter, using it to distract himself from the reality that he wasn't ever getting out of here.

"You understand now. Pain, it makes one stronger, angel, and you have lasted for very long."

"What do you want?" Lucifer snarled, his temper flaring up. 

"I want you to become stronger, fallen one. Who would want you to begin with? You've lost that glory. You were the morningstar, weren't you? They shunned you out for daring to question and look where it got you." 

"You can't... don't-"

"Honestly, you're better off here. No one will ever love you, no one cares. They'll forget what you were and nothing you do will ever make a difference."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up!" Lucifer screamed, eyes flashing a fiery-red. 

"Don't try to act as if it's not true." 

"I'm not-"

 

Lucifer roared in anger, delivering a sharp kick at the wall. He didn't care if it added to the pain coursing throughout his body, too tired to fight much longer. If this was his punishment so be it. 

'No one will ever love you, no one cares.'

He snarled furiously, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down his face.

'Who would want you to begin with?'

Lucifer broke down, sobbing violently, the words reeling repeatedely in his mind. He lost everything in the Fall; his light, his family, his wings. Well, who needed that? The tears continued streaming for what felt like ages until he couldn't. The torture didn't matter, he refused to care. He would go down in flames in the most ironic way possible. 

"Well, fallen one?" The shadowy figure spoke. Lucifer's gaze darkened and he stalked forward, his hands now holding flames, a cold smile settling on his lips. "Oh, come now, there's no need. You've been chosen." 

"Chosen?"

"Yes, you're being asked to lead Hell. You're in command now." 

Lucifer laughed maniacally, hardly understanding what was being said. "Oh, what a joke! Do you really expect me to believe such a lie?" 

"This is not a laughing matter, this is your fate."

"FATE?! I have free will, you piece of filth!" 

Fire exploded in front of Lucifer, who growled deeply and stalked forward until he was inches in front of his tormentor. "Let me make it clear, you little swine... I am not in charge of Hell." 

The figure released an intake of breath and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Lucifer to rage on his own. The fallen angel screamed as loud as he could, moving the flames through his fingers. He chose his own destiny, no one else. Oh, how the mighty fell, and he welcomed it now. He was suddenly drained of energy, his eyes starting to close, collapsing into a world of darkness.


	2. The Hound of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, having recently gotten used to being ruler of Hell, comes across an unlikely companion

_"No one will ever love you. You've long since fallen, morningstar. "_

Lucifer yelled in anger, the words echoing loudly in his own mind. He tried to deny the words, but he was kidding himself. The fallen angel sighed and without saying anything walked out of the soon-to-be throne room. He knew every inch of Hell; where each path led, how excruciatingly hot it was. Lucifer headed down a place he had nicknamed the Hellmouth, not to be confused with Hell's Gates, which moved towards one of the few corridors to the cells. 

Upon reaching the entrance he heard a faint whine, causing him to pause in his steps, glancing around to see where the noise was coming from. When he didn't hear it again Lucifer shrugged, continuing his walk, until a steady whimper rang out. Cocking his head to one side the former archangel crouched down to see what appeared to be a forked tail near one of the large red boulders. A young hellhound, which looked to be female, stood there with molten yellow eyes and black-gray fur, her nose twitching at the sight of the dark-haired man. 

 "What are you doing here?" Lucifer murmured. The hellhound flashed rows of teeth, snarling, before curiously circling the fallen angel and sniffing him. Upon deciding he wasn't a threat the female canine sat down on her hunches, tilting her head quizically. She let out a soft yap, but otherwise made no distinction to move. 

 "I'm not here to hurt you." Lucifer extended his hand to pet the hound, drawing back when the female attempted to dig her teeth into the palm. "Alright, easy there."

 Lucifer started to leave, only stopping once he realized that the female canine had begun to follow him. Perplexed by her behavior Lucifer resumed his walking and the hound bounded alongside him. "I'm not your master. Go on home." 

Bark! Lucifer sighed, "Well, come on then."

 The female creature of Hell took to sitting near the throne room, eyes fixated on the entrance as if guarding Lucifer, who shrugged it off to be typical puppy behavior. She would wait patiently yet still maintained her distance from the new devil. Her paw would lift in the air, letting out a soft whine whenever she wanted to be fed, and in turn Lucifer gave the hound the best meat there was. 

One particular night Lucifer began suffering what he called night terrors, recalling what he had gone through at the hands of his torturer, who had long since gone before the fallen angel could have a bit of fun. He had been screaming in his sleep when the hound started nosing him awake, starting to whine loudly. She continued until Lucifer awoke with tears streaming violently down his face. 

He took to keeping the hellhound at his side, feeding her plenty of meat, as his own personal guard dog. The female seemed perfectly content to doing just that, herding out the tormented souls of humans into their designated cages. She received meat in return and the occasional pat if she let it. In time the hound became a mature adult female, her tail thumping in excitement. Lucifer grinned at her and he realized that his companion eased his loneliness. He had yet to the name the hound, but no matter what he vowed to keep her safe. 

The hound howled loudly, once more causing a groan from her master. She suddenly nipped his hand and started herding Lucifer into the throne room, her tail wagging at the accomplishment. Receiving her food the hound practically inhaled it before glancing at the devil who appeared to be upset about something. 

She whined and pushed her face into the fallen angel's palm, earning a half-hearted pat from the dark-haired man. Again she shoved her about into his hand, receiving an angry swat. 

 "Go away, you dumb hound. I don't want to deal with you."

 Refusing to give up the female hound wagged her tail, repeatedly trying to catch Lucifer's attention. Sighing the devil got up and she bounded close to the former archangel who stared at his companion. She barked twice, running around in a circle, letting out a happy howl when Lucifer's lips began to curl up into a smile. 

 "You're not so bad, are you, girl? M'fine, really..."

 She barked and danced again in a circle. 

 "Kiba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Part 3 finished! Kiba means 'fang' or 'protected'. 
> 
> Part 4 will hopefully be out by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... this isn't the revenge scene yet, you'll have to wait, but I already had this planned out. My contest wasn't going anywhere so I decided to write this instead. Next chapter is already being written. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
